


A Documentary about a Golden Demon

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Home, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Portals, Sexual Content, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe - Hilda, demon king!Bill, falling in love with the enemy - Freeform, human/demon hybrid, overprotective parent Dipper, supernatural film documentor!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: "Dipper is a single parent to a little girl with gold hair and eyes and they live in a cabin in the middle of the woods and Dipper is a supernatural film documenter. Since Bill and Dipper broke up he never knew he was a father till Dipper's daughter Summons him but Dipper wants nothing to do with him so they move into the city so his daughter can stay away from the magical creatures in the forest. Will Bill win Dipper over? Will Bill teach his daughter about being a demon?" - an idea by ladynoirisback on Wattpad. Thank you!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be something else then my usual billdip smut stories. I hope you like it as much ^^   
> An early Happy Easter to everyone!

A Documentary about a Golden Demon

*Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, the show's characters or plot. The idea for this fanfiction belongs to ladynoirisback on Wattpat. No money is made with this, kudos and comments are my only payment. Enjoy!*

*************************

Prologue

The sheets of his bed felt sticky on his naked skin. A few stray rays of sunlight managed to enlighten the room through closed curtains. The air lacked some oxygen and was filled with slowly calming down breaths and the scent of sweat and sex. Tiny islands of dust flew around in it, only visible in the breaking in light of the setting sun. Dipper had no eyes for the beauty of this though, his brown eyes were locked with golden ones, warm fingers painting invisible paths and symbols onto his tanned skin. A part of him still couldn't believe that he had done this, had given in and become involved with one of this kind's most feared individuals.

  
The man, or what appeared to look like a man, and sometimes also managed to behave like a human being, lying next to him, was gorgeous – tanned skin, golden hair and eyes, a smile that could kill (literally so). Bill Cipher was a demon and not just any demon. He was the king of demons, the strongest and most powerful of his kind. And he had taken an interest in Dipper ever since the young man had started investigating on the demons of his home town, a project for class since Dipper was studying to become a supernatural film documentor. At first, Dipper had refused to deepen their relationship – or even call it that – beyond a business one. But then the demon king had started courting him, showering him in gifts and sweetness and affection, something that was very unusual for his kind and for a Bill Cipher in particular. To make things short, Dipper Pines had fallen in love with a non-human creature that didn't exactly share his society's morals, borders or goals. He wasn't sure what Bill gained out of it either. He had claimed that he loved Dipper and that he would do anything for him, would never harm him or his beloved ones and would be there for him for as long as Dipper would have him. As for Dipper, he too had fallen in love with his demon king. But day after day he kept asking himself if love was enough. Was it enough to endure the hatred and disgust he had to face every day as soon as he left his house? Could he protect his family and himself from the prejudices and dangers of the world's lack of knowledge?

  
The answer was no. Just today, his failure had been proven to him when his twin sister Mable had come home beaten up by some of his classmates who feared that Dipper would open the portal that connected his world and Bill's world even more then it already was and let through the king's army. In their eyes, Dipper was only being used by Bill as a key to the door that kept their worlds apart. A door that could only be opened – or closed – with a medal owned by the Pines family. And even though Dipper's family was more or less supportive and wanted him to be happy, even though Mable had shrugged it off and tried to hide the bruises she had gained out of that fight, had told him to forget it, Dipper couldn't.

  
A low humming sound pulled Dipper out of his thoughts. “Don't wait too long to call me again, Pine Tree”, Bill murmured into the juncture of his neck where he had left tons of hickeys. He loved marking Dipper, having a prove of their love and Dipper's relationship status always on him even when Bill couldn't be with him. The portal only allowed them that much of time together, the stronger the creature the less time it got to spend in the human world. As long as the portal was neither fully opened nor closed. And someone like Bill, a king of the demons, needed to be called by someone.

  
Sighing, Dipper pushed against the toned muscular chest where he had rested his head upon and got up into a sitting position. Tearing his eyes away from the man he loved, Dipper swallowed deeply. He had already made up his mind, so why was it this hard to share his decision? Why was his heart feeling like it was ripped into it's tiniest parts when he knew he was doing the right thing?

  
“I won't call you anymore, Bill”, he whispered, averting his eyes, fingers tearing the bed sheets around them. Within an instant, Bill's playful, relaxed expression was gone and he was sitting up as well, grabbing Dipper's face in a still oh so gently grip when he forced him to look at him again.  
“What are you talking about, Pine Tree?”, Bill asked, tone demanding an answer. There was something in his eyes, something that looked like hurt, but Dipper pushed that thought away as fast as it popped up.  
“We can't be together anymore, can't see each other ever again”, he repeated in a more firm voice, his left hand holding his family medal slash portal key in a tight grip.  
Bill narrowed his eyes. “Care to explain, Dipper?”  
The lack of his nickname caused Dipper to flinch slightly but he couldn't give in now.  
“They hurt Mable today, Bill. They beat her up even though she is a strong young woman by now. And they won't ever stop hurting me, the ones I love or I'm close too as long as the two of us are together.”  
Bill didn't ask whom he was talking about. They had been discussing this topic more often then the two of them liked to admit it.  
“If you'd let me help...”, Bill started but Dipper cut him off right away.  
“I know what your kind of help would look like and my answer is no! This is exactly why they fear you and I won't let you prove them right!”, Dipper yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Bill grit his teeth, hands resting on Dipper's shoulders in a strong grip that was kinda painful but Dipper couldn't feel it. He was too numbed by the pain this breakup caused him.  
“I am not giving you up, Dipper”, he said, determination in his eyes. “You were the first one to call me after millennia of isolation, you showed me your world, you were kind to me, didn't mind my demon nature, you even fell in love with me, let me court you, make love to you. You accepted my feelings, my love for you. I'm not giving that up.”  
Swallowing, Dipper closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the medal in his hand and awake it's magic. “I didn't plan on giving you a choice”, he whispered and opened his eyes just when the portal opened itself behind Bill, pulling the demon king back into his dimension.

Golden eyes went wide and claws scratched across Dipper's skin when Bill tried to hold onto him.  
“Pine Tree, no!”, Bill called out, but it was pointless. He couldn't stay and he couldn't take Dipper with him. He had to go and had to accept his fate.  
“Bye, Bill. I hope you find someone who'll be a better lover to you. Someone who's stronger”, Dipper said while he watched through tears how Bill was swallowed by the portal, hurt and anger fighting in those golden eyes Dipper loved so much. And then, Dipper closed the portal for good, destroying the only connection between their world. Not that it mattered, as many smaller creatures had come to call this world their home as well. They would stay, they weren't (as) feared as their king. Nobody would probably notice that the portal was closed any time soon. But it was and that was the reason why Dipper broke down the second the last remains of it disappeared into thin air, crying loudly and throwing the damn medal against the nearest wall.

*a few months later*

“I'm what?!”  
“Pregnant, … Mr. Pines. I can't really explain it but the ultrasound proves it. You're... with child. Congratulations”, the doctor said, disbelief clear in her voice.  
Dipper sat on the bed, numbness filling his entire being. Pregnant. He was pregnant. He had spent so much on rebuilding his family's name and prove that the portal was closed, and now everything he had done was in danger again because Bill had given him one last gift – a child.  
“If you want... I can help you with it...”, the doctor added slowly and it was clear that she was talking about getting rid of the baby. Dipper felt that she didn't mean it in a bad way. Men didn't get pregnant. Nobody knew if he would survive the pregnancy or if the child would. And he was not going to think about the reaction of their society. But when he put his hands onto the slight swell of his belly and when he looked at the picture on the computer screen, Dipper knew that he would give everything for this child, Bill's and his child.  
“No. I'll keep my baby”, he said, looking at the doctor with a fierce determination. This time, he would be strong. This time, he would not give up. This time, he would fight.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: A lot of explaining and world building is in this. I think it’s necessary so please bear with me ^^

At first, it had been more or less easy. Even with being treated like an outcast, a black cat, like someone who was insane and had done something dangerous, Dipper managed to get his diploma as a supernatural film documentor. Just in time because when he had been holding his diploma in hand, he had been four months into the pregnancy and even the widest hoodie couldn’t hide the growing baby bump any longer. So far, Dipper and the baby had been both fine, going to the doctor on a weekly basis for checkups. Aside from that woman, Mabel had been the only one to know about his circumstances back then. Soon enough though, their grunkels were told the secret news as well though, followed by their parents. 

To say that they took it well, was not fitting their reaction as well. While their grunkles were more familiar with the supernatural world and, even if slightly freaked out, still kinda supportive. Not because they thought his relationship with Bill had been good but because they loved Dipper. His and Mabel’s parents on the other hand did freak out so much that they threatened with disowning him. But then Mabel took over and after a couple houers of yelling, cussing, explaining and anxiety, they left it be. Or, in other words, they wanted nothing to do with this mess, and Dipper left him with a bunch of Money, a broken heart (once again) and tears running down his cheeks.   
With the help of his twin, Dipper found a small but comfortable house in the middle of the woods, rather far away of a small town called Gravity Falls where his grunkles Stan and Ford and Mabel lived. They would have taken him in but Dipper didn’t think that their tourist trap slash laboratory slash Mystery Shack would be a good place for a pregnant man or a baby. And he didn’t want for his grunkles to be the next ones to get hurt because of him and the decisions he made. So his own place it was. 

When the time came for his baby to be born, Dipper had to live at Mabel’s place for a few weeks – she had moved out as well, being angry at their parents and having been wanting to get her own place for a while now as well. The doctor came over on a daily basis and when Dipper went into labor, she helped him bring his baby into this world. His baby, his daughter, his everything. 

*********************

Isabella Pines was the center of Dipper’s life and he wouldn’t have it any other way. She had a lot of Bill, with her golden hair and eyes, fable for golden things and magic. But she was also a sweet young girl, smiling all day and making friends with whatever creature she came across, not caring if he told her to stay away from the dangerous ones.   
Isabella, or Izzy, as she preferred to be called, had also helped to somehow rekindle his relationship with his parents, up to a certain level. It seemed like nobody could resist her charming nature and her big smile. 

“You’d be so proud of her, Bill”, Dipper whispered with a fond smile, his fingers tracing the wooden surface of a small box with a complicated looking lock on it. Inside of it, Dipper kept the medal, the key to Bill’s world. Nobody knew he still had it, because to prove he had ended things with the demon they feared so much, Dipper had made a big show out of burning the medal. Not even Mabel knew that he had burned a copy back then. It had been a risky move but Dipper had been worried that he might need it one day. Maybe something would happen with the baby, something only a demon could take care off?   
But nothing had happened and by now, Dipper wasn’t sure if Izzy had inherited anything of her father’s magic at all. Maybe she had just gotten some of his looks and characteristics?

“Today’s her big day… Can’t believe it’s already twelve years...”  
“Twelve years since what, dad?”, a high voice interrupted and Dipper hastily pushed the wooden box back into it’s hiding place in the fire place’s chimney.   
“Twelve years since I got my most precious baby girl, of course”, Dipper answered and smiled brightly, turning around and picking up his girl. The girl giggled in delight and hugged her dad tightly.   
“Stop being cheesy, daddy”, she whined in fake protest, having picked up that line from Mabel.   
“Why should I? You are my precious, my golden girl”, Dipper said and carried her towards their kitchen where he had pulled a cake out of the oven half an hour or so ago.   
“How does birthday cake sound to you, Izzy?”, Dipper asked and let her down so that she could rush over and grab their plates, all the while nodding hurriedly.   
“Cake! Cake! Cake!”  
Dipper chuckled and started cutting the cake into pieces while his daughter set the table in record time.   
“Thought so.”

A few moments later, father and daughter were sitting at the table, both of them happily munching on their first piece of birthday cake. Dipper watched Izzy stuff her mouth with the baked good, smearing the chocolate topping all over her fingers. Under normal circumstances she wouldn’t have made such a mess, but as it was chocolate – the stuff always found a way to leave stains and rests on some part of your body, no matter how careful you were – and her birthday, Dipper didn’t say anything. He just pushed the towel closer to her that they used for drying their hands.   
“Did you see something interesting out there today?”, Dipper asked after a while when they started on their second piece of cake.   
“I found a couple forest spirits playing poker out there. They tried to use me for their game but Raven got me out of it safely”, Izzy said, grinning proudly. 

Raven was one of the reasons Dipper let his daughter explore the forest around their home this freely. When Izzy had been four years old, they had been out on a filming trip together, trying to get a good shot at a syren in a far away pond, when they had found a raven with broken wings. Big begging golden eyes kept Dipper from ending the poor bird’s misery and had him carry the tiny thing home for first aid treatment and offer them shelter. Turned out that the raven was actually an air spirit, and when they got their powers back after healing fully, they became Izzy’s best friend and guardian. There was not much out there that Raven couldn’t stand their ground against in this area, so Dipper felt rather safe letting his daughter explore the woods. He had, of course, taught her how to protect herself and much else he knew about the supernatural world. 

A tapping sound interrupted Dipper’s thoughts and when they turned their heads, they found the air spirit in his raven form on their window sill.   
“Da-ad, can Raven have birthday cake too, please?”, Izzy asked, turning on her famous puppy eyes. And even though the spirit wasn’t usually allowed inside when they ate – or took a bath, because no, birds or air spirits are not allowed in the bathtub, Izzy – Dipper found himself getting up and getting a spare plate while Izzy jumped up and opened the window to let her friend in. The spirit made a thankful sound and flew onto the table, picking at their piece of chocolate cake.  
“I’m not sure if that won’t give you stomach cramps though, Raven”, Dipper warned.   
“Raven loves chocolate. Why would it give them cramps?”, his daughter asked, looking up confused. Dipper raised an eyebrow.   
“How do you know they like chocolate?”, he asked.  
“Uh… maybe… we found some outside?”, the young girl tried, smiling sheepishly at her father.  
“Sure. But you’re going to clean up their poop if Raven gets sick”, Dipper warned.  
“Of course”, Izzy huffed, seemingly offended that her dad thought she wouldn’t take care of her best friend. The offense was blown away moments later though, when Raven called for her attention. 

***********************

Later that night, Dipper found himself talking to Bill, well the medal box yet again. The two of them have had a good time after cake, going outside together and explore. Izzy showed him every single thing she had stumbled upon and they had even found a hidden cave neither of them had know before.  
“Izzy is sure that a ghost is living inside of it. She made me promise to go there tomorrow again with all my equipment and check it out professionally”, Dipper chuckled and sighed fondly. “She’s got your skill on convincing people...”  
“Daddy, who are you talking to?”, a sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, Dipper saw his daughter standing in the doorway, her blonde hair a little messy from having been asleep for a while.   
“Sorry, baby. Did I wake you up?”  
She shook her head. “Couldn’t sleep. Weird dream.”  
Dipper frowned and motioned for her to come over. The birthday girl eagerly joined him on his bed, slipping under the blankets for cuddles.   
“What kind of dream was it, Izzy? Wanna tell your old dad about it?” When she didn’t say anything for a while, Dipper looked down to see if she had fallen asleep again, but found her worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, seemingly thinking hard. This as odd.  
“Is it too scary to tell your old man?”, he asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
“No, daddy isn’t scared of anything!”, Isabella exclaimed and jumped up to hug her father.   
“Don’t you want to tell me then?… I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want...”, Dipper said, remembering that Isabella had just turned twelve years old. One year more and she’d become a teenager. She wasn’t a six year old anymore, she’d want to keep things for herself and become independent… 

“… I don’t know if he wants me to tell you...”  
The unsure tone and words pulled Dipper out of his thoughts. Hugging his daughter closer, he looked at her.   
“Who are you talking about?”  
Noticing her slip, Isabella’s eyes widened slightly.   
“It’s okay, Izzy, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone, okay? I promise, whatever you’ll tell me, I’ll keep a secret for as long as you ask me to.”  
“Pinky promise?”, Isabella asked, hand raised and the little finger pointing towards him.   
“Pinky promise”, Dipper said, hooking his finger around Izzy’s and shaking their hands. 

*********************** 

“There is this man I dream about. He’s sitting on a very big chair. I can’t see much of the room, it’s too dark. He got cool clothes, like the one aunty Mabel got me for Easter, remember?”  
Dipper nodded his head, listening to his daughters story. A weird feeling spread through his guts but he couldn’t place what caused it.   
“He looks like a rich man, like the king drew me for my story book. The one with black hair and blue eyes. He got hair and eyes just like me though...”  
Dipper’s breath hitched, his eyes widening. He knew who Isabella was talking about, but that couldn’t be true, could it? How would it be possible?  
“He’s always sad in my dreams, sitting on his… throne and crying. Or he is punishing someone, but that only happened once...”, Isabella frowned, deep in thought. “He sometimes does something weird though...”  
“Something weird?” Dipper had to swallow and repeat his question as the lump in his throat took away his voice.  
“Uhu”, Isabella nodded. “He sometimes looks up at me, like he could see me. He looks surprised then, and tries to talk to me… I can’t hear anything though. But no, that can’t be. It’s a dream, he can’t be seeing me, right dad?”  
“It’s your dream”, Dipper said but he didn’t know if that would be a hindrance. His thoughts raced through his brain, adrenaline through his vanes, so much that he almost missed what Isabella said next.   
“He called your name tonight...”

*****************************

“Yes, Mabel, I know I sound like a paranoid idiot, so what? Could you please bring that book over?… Today, please?… yeah, I know… Thanks, sis… see ya.”  
Heaving a deep sign, Dipper ended the call and put his phone down, eyes looking out of the window to see Izzy and Raven playing with a deerfox.   
“Izzy?”, he called out of the window, causing them to stop their game and look up at him.   
“Yes, dad?”  
Dipper forced a smile on his face. “Could you do me a favor and go get some strawberries? Your aunt is coming over tonight and I wanted to bake some cake...”  
The happy squealing cut him off from saying anything else. His daughter burst into the kitchen, her blonde ponytail flying behind her as she raced towards the cabinet to grab their berry basket.   
“We’ll get the best berries for you and aunty!”, she promised excitedly, bouncing up and down on her white light up shoes.   
“That’s my girl”, Dipper praised, this time smiling a real smile. How could he not with his daughter being so happy?  
“Who’s your new friend by the way?”  
Isabella turned around at the door, smiling. “That’s Twig. Raven said he’s friends with a girl named Hilda who lives somewhere in the forest with her mom. He was looking for a birthday present for her… I guess we distracted him.”  
Isabella grinned sheepishly, before remembering her task. “Bye dad, see you soon!”

*Time skip*

His daughter always enjoyed being visited by his twin sister because Mabel always brought her gifts. And since her birthday had been yesterday, she got even more gifts – a new pair of yellow shorts along with a new black tank top and a black bow for her hair. She also got a pair of golden hoop earrings that had the girl ecstatic. While she raced off to try on her new clothes, Dipper looked through the book he had requested, a frown deepening on his forehead.   
“Dipper… what’s going on? Why are you asking me about a book on dream demons?”  
“Isabella told me about something… I promised not to tell anyone, so...”, he explained hesitatingly, but Mabel understood.   
“Never break a pinky promise”, she said seriously. “Go on.”  
“I think she’s somehow connected to … the other world.”  
Mabel’s eyes went wide. “You think, she… HE?”  
Dipper nodded. “Yeah… maybe she really inherited some of his magic… or it’s him. I can’t let him come here, Mabel. I can’t let anyone hurt my daughter just because of Bill and I...” 

Mabel grit her teeth, yet refrained from arguing. It’s been twelve years since that time, they were adults now. If anyone would try what they had done back then, she would not only kick their asses but also rip their heads off for making her brother unhappy. She knew that he still loved Bill, still missed the demon king that had stolen his heart. Isabella didn’t know anything about her father, but one day, Dipper would have to tell her and then…  
“What’s the plan, Dipper?”  
The other twin sighed. “I did some research… this place here… it’s on a spot that is strengthening magic, no idea why I didn't know about that. It’s not important though if this is all caused by Izzy or… Bill… or them both. I think… it’s time to move away from here.”  
Mabel’s eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted by a yellow and black whirlwind jumping her and showering her in thank-yous.   
Clearing his throat, Dipper tapped his daughter’s shoulder to get her attention.  
“Izzy?”  
“Yes, daddy? Am I pretty?” The girl was high on adrenaline. She shared her aunt’s excitement about fashion and shopping and stuff, but apparently (or thankfullly, really) not her taste in color. She came after her demonic father here, and maybe even more so then just in sharing his taste in colors.   
“Of course you are”, Dipper said and smiled proudly. “You’re the prettiest girl in the world.”  
“Hey!”, Mabel protested while Isabella smiled pleased.   
“Don’t worry, aunty, you’re pretty too.”  
“Thank you. At least someone who’s got taste”, Mabel smiled and grinned, showing she was just joking. 

Later that night, when Mabel had gone home, Dipper sat on his daughter’s bed. He wasn’t sure if what he was planning to do was the right thing. Maybe he should listen to his sister and take his time to think this through completely. But he was afraid that if he took his time, then his heart would get involved and if that happened, people he loved tended to get hurt. Shuddering, Dipper pushed away the thoughts about maybe seeing his blonde demon again, about introducing him to their daughter and maybe getting the life he had wanted for them and brushed some blonde strands out of his girl’s face. 

“Izzy…”, Dipper started, voice just a little hoarse from all the emotions that were fighting inside of him, “what do you think about moving to Gravity Falls?”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Exams are over and I got kind of a break now so I might find some more time for writing. I sure hope so because I’m very happy to see how much you like this story so far. Thank you for being so patient with me too :*

Chapter 2

Dipper burried his face deep inside of his almost empty cup of coffee. It was their first morning after Izzy and he had moved back to Gravity Falls. It had been the first night at their new place too. And as it seemed, Dipper had forgotten how loud even such a small town could be. Sure, a forest was sometimes loud too with all the wildlife that was active during the night, but this was another kind of loud. Honking, people partying, sirens...  
Looking over at his daughter, Dipper noticed that she too had dark circles beneath her beautiful eyes. Smiling sadly, he reached out to ruffle her hair. The fact that she actually let him and didn't complain about him ruining her hairstyle told him all he needed to know.

At first, Izzy had been against the idea of moving out of the forest and Dipper hadn't been surprised. This place had always been her home, it was everything she knew. They both had friends out there, supernatural friends but friends nonetheless. But after a lot of talks and convincing arguments, Izzy had agreed that she would like to get to know the place her dad had grown up at. And this way, she would also get to see aunt Mabel more often as well. If Dipper had to guess though, he'd say that the prospect of going to an actual school was what had changed his daughter's mind in the end. He knew Izzy loved those high school movies she had watched with Mabel and he also knew that even with her supernatural friends, his daughter was kind of lonely. He had known that he couldn't keep her away from the world forever. That didn't mean he wasn't nervous about what the world would do to his little girl though. And there was always the fear about someone finding out who’s child she was and what people would do to her then… But that were parental problems Dipper only shared with Mabel if at all. 

“How did you sleep, Izzy? Any cool dream story for me this morning?”, Dipper asked and had to choose his words carefully so his daughter wouldn’t think he was prodding. He needed to be sneaky now.   
“No dream story today, daddy. I feel like I didn’t sleep at all”, Izzy yawned and looked at him tiredly. Smiling reassuringly, Dipper nodded.   
“I know. But trust me, it was the same for me when I moved to our home in the forest. We will get used to this in no time, you’ll see.”

Ding! Dong!

“Who could that be this early in the morning?”, Dipper mused as the doorbell rang in that very moment. Izzy jumped off her chair, tiredness and all forgotten.   
“I’ll go see!”  
Moments later, Izzy came back with his twin sister and immediately started to jump around excitedly to brew her aunt a cup of hot chocolate.   
“Good morning you two”, Mabel said in greeting. “How was your first night?”  
Making an indefinable sound, Dipper dropped his head onto the table top, knowing that this sort of action wouldn’t help his already growing headache but not caring at all. Mabel laughed and gratefully took the cup, Izzy handed her then, her free hand patting Dipper’s shoulder.   
“Aw, I see. Well, if there’s anything you need, feel free to tell me.”  
“Thanks, Mabel”, Dipper said, his voice muffled by the table’s wood.   
“Daddy and I wanted to go grocery shopping in a few before unpacking the rest of our stuff”, Izzy said, looking at her aunt expectantly. “Do you wanna come with us?”  
“I’d love to, Princess, but I have to go to work today”, Mabel said.  
“Aww, but I thought we would spend more time together, now that we’re living at the same place”, Izzy whined, big golden eyes looking up at her aunt begging.   
“But we do. When did I ever have the time to come over for breakfast before work? And there will be many more times we can spend time together, you’ll see”, Mabel promised, pulling her niece into a loving hug.   
“Fine”, Izzy huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “If not, I’ll send Raven to get you.”  
Both Mabel and Dipper knew that that was a very serious threat since Izzy had done that once before.   
“Pinky promise, Izzy”, Mabel said and finished her chocolate. “I better go now. See you soon!”  
“Bye”, Dipper and Izzy chorused and went to get ready for their shopping trip. 

***********************

It turned out that almost nothing had changed since Dipper had moved away all those years ago. Most of the shops were still where they used to be and many people where happy to see Dipper and get to know his daughter. He was surprised by this. When he had left the city, he had done it with no regrets and with bad memories about many of those who lived here, many who had forced him to give up on one of his most important people and of his own happiness. But now, he was greeted politely at the bakery, got hugged at the grocery store and complimented for his pretty and grown up girl on the streets. It all made his head spin. Had he made the wrong decision back then? But then he remembered that even if those people where nice now, they also had a dark side. So Dipper smiled back politely and minded his own business. He guessed that many were also curious about why he came back and where Izzy came from. People could be so noisy, really.

Two hours later, they had almost everything they had on their shopping list and Izzy was overwhelmed. So many people, so many buildings and streets and cars! So many noises, impressions and smells and it all made her little head spin. Dipper had to agree that it had been a bit much, even for him. But that’s what you get when living the life of a hermit for more then a decade.   
While being outside, Dipper had also kept an eye open for a possible job. Right now, he was kind of a freelancer, doing some filming jobs on demand from time to time. And while living in the middle of nowhere, that had been fine. But here at Gravity Falls, he would have to pay rent regularly, pay for the food he couldn’t grow in their backyard and whatever else they needed. He knew that Mabel would help him if need be, even give him a job at the fashion shop she owned now, but he wanted to be independent.

They where in the middle of unpacking the stuff that used to be in their living room when the doorbell rang for the second time that day. Frowning, Dipper got up from his spot on the floor and went to open it. In front of it stood an old woman, at least one head smaller then him (and that said something as Dipper was not the tallest). The woman looked up at him with a toothy smile.   
“Good afternoon. I’m Mrs. Jones from next door and I wanted to be the first to say ‘welcome to the neighborhood’.”  
“Oh, thank you. I’m Dipper Pines and...”, Dipper started, but didn’t get to say much more because a yellow and black bolt raced past him and came to stand in front of Mrs. Jones.  
“Hello Mrs. Jones, I’m Isabella Pines”, his daughter introduced herself with a wide smile and a polite offering of her hand. The woman seemed a bit taken aback by the energetic child but took the hand nonetheless.   
“It’s nice to meet you, young lady”, she said. “Are you still in the middle of unpacking?”  
“Yes, we are actually...”, Dipper said and scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed and confused at what to do with this kind of situation.   
“I won’t bother you much longer then. It’s just that… I’m old and lonely, and I don’t have many visitors these days...”, Mrs. Jones said, looking just as sad and lonely. Dipper had to hold back a frown. That woman wanted something, he just knew it. Before he could figure out a strategy to find out what that might be though, his daughter piped in.   
“That sounds really horrible, Mrs. Jones. But don’t worry, my daddy and I will make sure to come over some time with some tea and cookies”, she promised and went to hug the old woman. Even though she tried her best to hide it, Dipper could see that that was not really what Mrs. Jones wanted. The hug she gave Izzy in return looked kinda stiff and he made a mental note to make Izzy sit down and teach her something about behavior around city people.   
“I was wondering, if your father could help me out for a few minutes. You see, I have this old box full of baking tins on the top of my cupboard and I’m too scared to climb onto the step ladder...”, Mrs. Jones said and looked at Dipper with hopeful eyes. Aha!  
Sighing deep inside of himself, Dipper nodded. “Of course, no problem. Izzy, why don’t you go back to unpacking our books while I get that box down for Mrs. Jones?”  
His daughter nodded and he was very grateful that she was, or more likely, could be such an obedient girl and didn’t ask to come along when he gave her a different order. 

***********************

Over the next couple days, Dipper and Izzy unpacked more and more of their belongings – it was surprising how much they had even though they had lived a rather simple life – and got to know a few more of their neighbors. Dipper learned from his neighbor on the opposite side of Mrs. Jones, a young scientist and author named Alfur, that the old lady came to everyone in the closer area for little things, even things that everyone knew she could still do herself. Alfur said, that you had to set boundaries right from the start if you weren’t willing to do certain things. And while Dipper knew that he didn’t mean it that way, he also knew that Alfur was right. He couldn’t help Mrs. Jones all the time or else he would neglect his own life and his own daughter at some point. And he was not going to let that happen. 

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?”, Dipper asked during dinner on their fifth evening. Izzy was going to start school come the following morning and he knew for sure that he was nervous. Would the other kids accept Izzy, would she like it there or would it be too much after being home schooled for all her life?   
“Just excited. I hope they have good food at the cafeteria though… and are you sure we didn’t forget to buy one of those books?”, Izzy said, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth while she looked over to the list, the school had send them with all the books and pens and things she would need.   
“I’m very sure. But if it’ll ease your mind, we can go over it again right after dinner”, Dipper promised. Looking relieved, Izzy agreed and dug into her spaghetti with a little more enthusiasm then before. 

The next morning was a little hectic to say the least. Izzy couldn’t decide on what to wear for her first day and it wasn’t helping that Mabel had come over to support her niece in the process of dressing up as their taste in clothes usually clashed. While Mabel voted for something extraordinary like the golden and white dress with the big bow on the back and a pair of cute sandals, Izzy wanted to look ‘cool, but not too cool’. The girl had been going through every fashion magazine she had gotten her hands on during the past days to get a hang on what was currently ‘cool’. Dipper was a little scared that his daughter might turn into a younger version of his sister’s childhood enemy, Pacifica.   
Standing in the doorway of Izzy’s bedroom with a cup of hot chocolate from where Izzy took a sip from time to time, he watched how the two women turned the freshly renovated and cleaned up room into a battlefield. A battlefield of fashion. And somehow he knew that it would take his daughter forever to clean it all up again.   
In the end, Izzy settled on a yellow top with a white, short-sleeved blouse, her favorite black pants with a print of yellow glittery stars and her black bow. For her footwear, she took just her normal pair of black shoes, to not look too overdressed.   
“You look gorgeous”, Dipper said and regretted that choice of words almost immediately because it almost did make Izzy reconsider her choice for the hundredth time, because ‘gorgeous’ was not what she had been aiming for. Thankfully enough she didn’t have the time to un- and redress again or she would have been late. 

Dipper drove her too school after they dropped Mabel off at her store and went inside with her to get to know her homeroom teacher. He felt a little bad for Izzy as he found out that she hat gotten a teacher who was short from retiring, but maybe he was underestimating that man. When they shook hands, the other had shaken it rather firmly and more energetic then expected.   
Watching his daughter walk into the classroom and take her assigned seat, Dipper felt nostalgic.   
“They grow up so fast, don’t they?”, the old teacher, Mr. Clarkson, laughed when he noticed the look on Dipper’s face. Smiling, Dipper nodded.   
“It’s almost as if she had just been born yesterday”, he joked.   
“I know. Don’t worry too much though, she will be fine”, Mr. Clarkson promised. And Dipper knew he had to trust his daughter now. And maybe start believing into the good in the world again. And if only a little.   
When he left the school building, Dipper took a deep breath and straightened. “Time to go job hunting.”

****************************

Dipper knew that he had made a mistake, the second he went out through Mrs. Jones door later that day. He had successfully gotten a job at the local library by coincidence and just gotten home when the woman had come over and asked him for another favor. He had known that Izzy would return from her first school day every moment but he also knew that it would be fine if he hurried and didn’t take too long. He had even written her a note. What he hadn’t thought of doing though, was to put away the box he had been unpacking. It was the last box of their belongings and just a few of his own personal things. But when Dipper walked out of Mrs. Jones’ door, the earth shook beneath their feet and a wave of energy washed over them… coming right from his house.

“Izzy!”, Dipper yelled and ran home as fast as he could. He knew what must have happened but he begged to whatever deity there was that he would be wrong. Kicking the door open, he found his daughter lying on the kitchen floor, unconscious. She must have thought that she would help him finish this last box of theirs and… with shaking fingers Dipper took the small box from her weak fingers and the medal from the other. Throwing the damn thing onto the table, Dipper knelt next to his girl, shaking her softly.   
“Izzy, baby, wake up, please”, he begged, tears forming in his eyes. The girl groaned, a little frown appearing on her young face and Dipper had never felt so relieved in his entire life. What happened next though, made his heart freeze, before wrapping his arms around her small body in a protective manner.  
“Long time no see, Pine Tree~”, a familiar voice purred right behind him. “I see you only got prettier over all those years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a question for you too. Izzy calls Dipper ‘daddy’. What do you think she’ll call Bill once she finds out about their relationship?


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again with a new chapter. I've been working on it for weeks now but I had homework to do and papers to write... You know the drill. I hope you like this one ^^

Chapter 3

Previously on „A Documentary about a Golden Demon“: “Long time no see, Pine Tree~”, a familiar voice purred right behind him. “I see you only got prettier over all those years.”

******************************

The look on Dipper’s face could only be described as feral when he lifted his head and glared at the handsome demon that stood in front of him. Bill Cipher was leaning against the kitchen counter, a golden coat hugging his lean body as did the tight black pants and vest. The golden-blonde hair had gotten longer over the years and was now cut just at his cheek bones. But Dipper had other things to worry about then the skipping movements his heart made at the sight and the butterflies that made him somewhat nauseous. 

“How did you get here?”, Dipper hissed, still holding onto Izzy, who was groaning again.   
“Your little friend there called me. I don’t think it was willingly though. She must have been thinking off me.” Bill shrugged and looked up from his nails, gold locking with chocolate brown. “I’m surprised you still have this thing though. And even more surprised that you let a stranger touch it.”  
Dipper hastily snatched the medal off the table before Bill could make a move to take it.   
“Izzy is not a stranger”, he said through gritted teeth.   
“I suppose she is a friend. Or, wait, she looks kinda similar to you, maybe Mabel’s offspring?”, Bill mused until another thought took form in his head and his eyes narrowed. “Or could it be...”  
Before the demon king got the chance to say anything else, Izzy groaned again and tried to wriggle herself out of Dipper’s arms.   
“D-daddy, what’s going on?”, she asked and Dipper had never felt so much fear at being called ‘daddy’ by his own daughter. What he saw in Bill’s eyes was beyond hatred, beyond anger.   
“I know that it has been a while since you locked yourself away from me, even by demon standards. But I wouldn’t have thought that you could move on from what we had this fast!” Bill took a step forward, sharp clawed hands clutched to fists and Dipper held onto his daughter tighter, trying to think of any way to escape, to save the both of them. 

“Daddy, that’s the man from my dreams!”  
Izzy, not really having caught on with how dangerous their situation was, stared at Bill with wide eyes. Bill froze on the spot. Dipper wasn’t sure what it had been – did Bill recognize Izzy from her dream visits in his world? Or did he immediately see what Dipper had seen when he had first laid eyes on his daughter, see how much she looked like Bill himself? - but he was glad that this way, he got time to talk.   
“Bill”, he said carefully, tasting how that name sounded on his tongue after all those years, “I didn’t really move on. It may have been twelve years but… I never loved anyone else. Only you.”  
Dipper could feel how Izzy looked from one of them to the other and back but he was grateful that she didn’t interrupt them. Bill in the meantime slowly calmed down, his eyes fixed on Izzy the whole time. From where he stood, he slowly sank down onto the ground, kneeling there, his eyes looking at Dipper with a silent question. It was obvious, that he wouldn’t hurt either of them now, Dipper was sure of that. Now he had to do something. But what?

Swallowing nervously, Dipper looked at his little girl. “Izzy… would you want to say hi to him?”  
“Can I?”, Izzy asked, obviously confused by the whole situation. Not that he could blame her, hell, he was overwhelmed and agitated himself.   
“Yeah…” Izzy got up from his lap and, after one last look at her father, walked over to Bill. For a moment, they just took the other in. Then, Bill spoke up again.   
“Hello, little girl. My name is Bill. Bill Cipher. It’s… a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”  
“So you did see me when I dreamed of you?”, Izzy asked excitedly, momentarily forgetting her manners. A small smile ghosted over Bill’s face.   
“As the demon king, it’s my job to know everything and everyone that comes into my kingdom, even if it’s just through the layers of a dream. So, who are you, little visitor?”  
Blushing as she remembered to introduce herself, Izzy took Bill’s hand and shook it. “I’m Izzy. Well, Isabella Pines, but I go by Izzy. It’s shorter and I like it this way”, she rambled. Bill nodded. “Izzy suits you quite well. Say, Izzy, you call my Pine Tree daddy?”  
Now it was Dipper’s turn to blush. He was not going to live through explaining that to his daughter later.   
Izzy frowned. “Of course I call my daddy ‘daddy’. And aunt Mabel is ‘aunty’.”  
“Mhm, I see. Thank you, Izzy”, Bill said, still looking at her in a mixture between wonder and melancholy.   
“Izzy… why don’t you go and clean up your room some? You might as well do your homework”, Dipper took over, realizing that Bill’s time would be up soon and there were a few things he wanted to say to him in private.   
“Da-ad”, Izzy whined, not much of a fan. But she knew better then to argue with her father when he looked at her like that. Grabbing her bag, she waved Bill goodbye and left the room. 

As soon as they heard the door close behind her, Bill turned to look at Dipper, finally vocalizing the silent question from earlier. “Is she… ours?”  
“She is. I found out a few months… after I closed the portal”, Dipper said silently, avoiding Bill’s eyes.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Bill asked, hurt and anger causing him to raise his voice.   
“What would you have done, taken her away from me? My family are the only ones who know and I can’t say that they’re a fan of the idea. Mabel is the only one who really had and still has my back! I couldn't even stay in the city because I was afraid what people would do to her if they found out!” Dipper was crying now. All the pent up hurt and fear forced it’s way out of him and there was nothing he could do against it. “I wanted to call you so badly, I wanted for us to be together again, a family. But there’s no place where we’d be safe. You have no idea how hard this was for me so you have no right to judge me!”  
“I do! I’m a father, have been for over twelve years and I didn’t even… Pine Tree, I could have helped you!”  
“Like you wanted to help me back then? How, killing everyone who dared to look at us wrongly? That’s not how it’s supposed to be!”, Dipper cried. His body was shaking very hard at that point, his whole being was trembling. Sighing, Bill took another step forward and wrapped his arms around Dipper, pulling him into a tight embrace. And Dipper, when he was finally being held by Bill again, finally felt the other again after all this time, hugged him back frantically, ruining the dress shirt and vest with his tears.   
“I’m sorry, Pine Tree”, Bill murmured into his hair, stroking his back gently. “But you did take the decision away from me. We’ll never know if we wouldn’t have found another way if you would have called me for help. Maybe we could have had that live you described, maybe we could have been a family. Maybe we can still become one.”  
It hurt Dipper to hear how much hope there was in Bill’s voice and he didn’t have the heart to tell him that when the portal would close itself in the next few moments, that he was not going to open it again. That he was in fact going to get rid of the medal for good now.   
“I love you, Bill. I always did”, Dipper said when he pulled back some and looked up into the face he had missed so much.   
“Me too, Pine Tree. It’s been a long time...”, Bill said and bent down some. “Please don’t make me wait another twelve years, okay?”  
And just when the portal closed and pulled Bill back into his dimension, did their lips meet again for the first time in over a decade. 

**********************

To say that dinner was awkward would have been the underestimation of the century. Neither Dipper nor Izzy said more then the necessities and both of them where so occupied with their own thoughts, that they didn’t notice how silent the other was. 

“How was school?”, Dipper tried, looking at his daughter who was kind of hiding behind her blonde bangs.   
“It was fine. A little boring”, Izzy answered.  
“Boring? How come?”, Dipper asked, wanting to get this conversation to distract him.   
“They’re a little behind on me. I already know most of the stuff they’re going through now.”  
“I see”, Dipper hummed. “Well, I’m sure...”  
“Daddy, who exactly is Bill Cipher?”, Izzy interrupted and looked up, golden eyes locking with his own. Dipper tried his best not to flinch.   
“Bill? Uhm...”  
“You know him. When I told you, did you know that he was the man from my dreams?” It was hard to come up with an explanation that was a lie when they had always honest with each other, so Dipper tried to phrase his next answer with care. He knew that if he messed up now, he would regret it.   
“I wasn’t sure but I had an idea”, he said slowly. Izzy huffed and pushed her almost untouched plate away from her.   
“Why didn’t you tell me? And how do you know him anyway? What does he have to do with that necklace?”  
Dipper bit his lip. Why was this so hard? Maybe he should… no, he couldn't call Mabel over. This was something between father and daughter. 

“When I was younger… there were portals to another dimension. A world, where all those supernatural creatures we know originate from. And Bill’s the king of this world, the demon king...”, looking up from the table, Dipper saw that Izzy was watching him with interest, the hurt look that had been possessing her eyes loosening itself a little bit. So he kept talking. Maybe this was the best chance at telling his daughter where she came from he’d ever get.   
“My father and uncles gave me the medal you found when unpacking that box. It was tradition to give it to the oldest child once it turned seventeen. So when I got that medal, I was already planning on becoming a supernatural film documentor and I saw the medal as a chance for the world. You see, this little thing is a key to the other dimension and only a member of the Pines family can use it. I thought, that I could use it to get closer to this other world and then share what I learned with our world so people would grow less afraid and so on...”  
Dipper sighed, remembering his naive dream.  
“That was how I got to know Bill. He showed me around and taught me a couple things…”, Dipper took a deep breath and looked at Izzy with determination. “… and then we fell in love.”  
Izzy’s eyes went wide and she stared at her father. Dipper smiled a little at that.   
“Yeah, it’s true. I fell in love with the demon king.”

Izzy didn’t say anything after that revelation. Dipper watched her closely, almost able to hear the wheels turning in her head. His daughter was smart. He was sure that he wouldn’t have to repeat the birds-and-bees-talk again. At least that’s what he hoped for.   
“So Bill is my… father? Like, you’re my father but…”, Izzy started and Dipper held back a relieved sigh.   
“Yes. He is your father. You are his daughter as much as you’re mine.”  
“Did you lock him out of our world because I’m half a demon?”  
Dipper blinked. “Of course not. You see, even though I tried, people didn’t understand the supernatural world more like I had hoped. Instead, they hated Bill and his kind even more. And they started hurting my friends and family...”, Dipper swallowed and averted his eyes. “It was too dangerous to stay with Bill. So I had to… I had to send him away and lock the door into our world.”  
“But… couldn't you just move away together? Why couldn't we live with Bill? Or why couldn’t we just tell those other people to mind their business and stay away from us? Why couldn't we be a family?”  
Tears formed and flowed out of his daughter’s golden eyes and Dipper was at a loss of words.   
“Believe me, Izzy, it was the hardest decision I ever made and I didn’t know about you back then”, he tried to explain himself.   
“But when I told you about my dreams, why didn’t you tell me? Why did we move here instead? You took my father away from me without even trying!”  
The rational part of Dipper knew that what had been said that evening was a lot for his little girl to take in. It changed much about them, about how she knew herself and everything, really. But he was overwhelmed himself and when his daughter started questioning the decisions he hated having made, as well as yelling at him, he lost it.  
“You don’t understand, Isabella. And if you don’t go to your room right now, you’ll be punished”, he ordered firmly, voice louder as well.   
“I want my other dad”, Izzy cried and shot up. “I’m sure he wouldn’t have abandoned you!”  
“Isabella”, Dipper yelled, “go to your room. Now!”  
And in a dash of gold and black, his daughter fled the room in tears, slamming the door shut on her way.   
Well, that went fantastic.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. One more chapter and this little story will be over :) I hope you like it.

Chapter 4

Mabel sighed deeply and got up from where she had been sitting.   
“Just for protocol, I’m very much against this. Like, as much against it as it is possible. I mean, couldn’t you at least try and talk to him? I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt.”  
Dipper glared up at his twin sister. “You being against this is noted and filed. And no, I can’t talk to Bill. If I call him, he’d… he’d...”  
“He’d say something that might make sense? Change your mind? Well, maybe that would be a good thing, Dipper?”, Mabel glared at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
Dipper shook his head and glared back. “We’ve been through this, haven’t we? I’m not gonna do this. I don’t even know why I told you, I could’ve done all of this alone and told you later.”  
“Maybe you wanted to hear how much of utter bullshit your so-called plan is? Because it is, Dipper. You’re ruining your life even further, as well as Iz...”  
“Shut up,” Dipper interrupted and got up as well. And maybe he looked angry enough, because Mabel actually did as told. Which was kind of scary and made him feel bad, but he pushed the thought aside. He had other things to do. 

“Let’s get this over with,” he said and walked over to the book shelf where he had hidden the medal slash portal opener. He was going to do what he should have done years ago – destroy this damn thing that had brought him so much pain. (And gifted you your daughter!) Dipper ignored that tiny voice inside his head and frowned. He knew he had put it up here. During breakfast with Izzy, which had been very frosty. Izzy had asked when they would meet Bill again and Dipper had told her off, told her that it was too dangerous and that he would never call the demon king again. And then…  
Getting upon a chair, Dipper searched the whole shelf again. Nothing. The medal was gone.   
“It’s gone…”, he whispered and for a moment, he felt relieved. But where was it? And then, he finally knew and he felt stupid for taking this long to figure it out.   
“Mabel?”  
“Dipper?” Mabel was mocking him and the smile on her face told Dipper that she had known all the time.   
“Izzy got the medal. We’re going to school.”

***************************

Needles to say that his daughter was, in fact, not at school. The teacher told the twins that their little girl hadn’t even shown up to first period and that they were about to call him. Grumbling about incompetent teachers and secretaries, Dipper walked back to his car and sat behind the wheel. Where would Izzy go? He doubted that she knew her way around Gravity Falls yet, so where would she hide from him? His heart squeezed in pain at the thought. His daughter was doing just that. Hiding form her father. Biting his lip, Dipper tried to focus. This was not the time to let his feelings take his focus away. He needed to find his daughter before something bad happened!

“Don’t worry, Dipper. I’m sure Izzy’s going to be fine. She’s a clever girl after all”, Mabel said in an attempt to soothe him, patting his shoulder.   
“… I know. And she’s got Raven with her too”, Dipper agreed after a while. His daughter had grown up with supernatural creatures. She knew her way around a forest. But… she was a Pines. And if she was about to call Bill… he wasn’t sure what he’d do if Bill would take her into his kingdom where Dipper couldn’t follow…   
Gasping, Dipper looked up. The forest! Of course! He had told Izzy often enough how he used to hide at that old tower up the hill, the one where they used to save rain water in. And it wasn’t that hard to find either! That must be it.  
“I’ve got an idea where she might be”, he said and started the car.   
“Knew it. That’s my brother!”, Mabel cheered and buckled her belt. 

On the way to the tower, Dipper tried to think of different places where his daughter could hide. Just when he was about to turn around at a cross road, a wave of energy hit their car and shut it off.   
“What was that?”, Mabel asked and rubbed her head where she had hit it.   
“I don’t know. But I have a feeling. A bad one...”  
Seeing as the car was useless now, Dipper and Mabel got out and started walking. That was when another wave of energy hit them, coming from a different direction, and knocked them off their feet.   
“This came from over there”, Mabel pointed out and together, they run deeper into the forest. 

Two more energy waves and many hidden roots later, the twins stumbled upon a clearing. What was to be seen upon said clearing had their jaws hanging for sure.   
Right in the center sat Isabella Pines, the medal pressed against her chest. Her golden eyes were glowing brightly. So where Bill Cipher’s eyes who was standing right in front of his daughter, anger written all over his face. He was holding up his hands, casting over energy to a glowing purple barrier around the two of them. Around that shield barrier where dozens of monsters, pushing and prodding for a way past it. Izzy’s friend Raven laid unconscious on the ground next to Izzy, most likely having fought the other supernatural creatures first.  
“I will end each and everyone of you who tried to hurt my daughter!”, Bill yelled and thunder could be heard from above. The monsters seemingly didn’t care. Like mindless beasts did they stumble and crawl over each other, fighting for better places at the barrier.  
“What is happening there?”, Mabel whispered, staring at the scene in front of her.   
“Izzy must have opened the portal. With her demon blood, however, it seems as if more then just Bill had gotten through. And now…”, Dipper frowned, squinting his eyes. If he was seeing it correctly, the medal was still glowing and holding open the portal. Not caring about the monsters, Dipper ran out from the last few trees, right towards his demon king and his daughter. 

“Izzy! You need to close the portal! Focus on pushing them through and lock it!”, he yelled.   
“Pine Tree! Stay away!”, Bill yelled, eyes widening when the ones attacking him turned against Dipper now.   
“Imagine a door to your father’s world. Push them all through and lock it! You can do it, Izzy!”  
Izzy stared and hiccuped, tears flowing out of her eyes but then she shook her head and closed her eyes to focus on her task. And just when the first pair of claws dug through Dipper’s shirt and scratched his arm, all the growling and other noises disappeared. And as Dipper opened his eyes, nobody was left. Not even Bill. The barrier the blonde man had cast to protect his daughter and himself slowly melted into the ground and Izzy stormed past it, crushing her dad in a tight hug, sobbing against his chest.   
“ ‘m sorry, daddy!”

************************

Being an adult sucked.   
Having responsibilities sucked.   
Well, and other people being idiots sucked.   
Looking up from what he’d been cooking, Dipper watched his daughter through the window. She was changing Raven’s bandages, a basket of freshly collected strawberries on the tree stump in front of them. They had driven out to their old house in the woods after a long talk. Izzy got punished for skipping school and putting herself into danger. And Dipper… got some sense knocked into his stubborn head, or so Mabel called it. And he couldn’t really get much say in anything whenever his sister and his daughter teamed up against him. He was still not sure if this was a good idea. But he knew, that he wanted it. No matter how selfish it was, he really wanted this. This being a dinner date with Izzy and Bill. This evening, both him and Izzy would call Bill through the portal, invite him to eat with them and then… talk. About them, about their future… and if there really was no way that they could be happy together. Because neither Mabel nor Izzy believed that there was no way. And if Dipper was being honest, he was hoping so much that there was a way. He missed Bill very much and he would love for all of them to be happy again. He was just scared that there was no one hundred percent save solution to their misery. And Dipper wasn’t going to endanger his family even more. 

A few hours later, Dipper and Izzy went out of their little house. Together, they took the medal into their hands and opened the portal to Bill’s world. And just instants later, Dipper was wrapped up in strong arms, a growling voice whispering into his ear: “I swear, if you ever endanger yourself like this again, Pine Tree, I’ll have to punish you.”  
Smiling softly, Dipper hugged the man back. “I’m sorry, Bill. I’ll try to be good from now on.”  
“You better”, Bill said and sharp teeth nipped at Dipper’s ear before the demon let go of his human lover to greet his half human daughter.   
“It’s good to see you again, Isabella”, Bill said and knelt down in front of his little girl.   
Izzy smiled. “I’m happy to see you too, Tata.”  
Bill tilted his head. “Are they still teaching you kids Latin at school? How traditional.” Smiling, he patted Izzy’s head. “So, what is this meetup about? Are you at least giving me some time to get to know my daughter before you lock me out of your lifes again, Dipper?”  
Dipper flinched and avoided his eyes. That hurt and he knew he deserved it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel any pain from their separation himself.   
“Don’t be mean, Tata. We were calling you to have dinner with you!”, Izzy piped up and glared at her demonic parent.   
Bill tilted his head. “Dinner, huh?”  
“Y-yes”, Dipper said and looked back at the man he’d fallen for all those years ago. “Dinner. And then… some talking?”  
Something shimmered in those golden eyes and Bill nodded while he got up. “I think I’d like that. Let’s have dinner.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end. I haven't thought I'd finish this before classes start again, but here we are. I hope you like the way I ended our little story. Feel free to tell me what you think :)

Chapter 5

It had been a whole new experience to have Bill Cipher eating dinner with them. Something so casual like eating while doing some smalltalk. Dipper’s heart skipped a beat here and there when Bill would ask Izzy about certain things, getting to know his daughter a little. It seemed as if the blonde demon was really interested in that and not trying to fake it to get back into Dipper’s pants. Because that was something Dipper had been thinking about as well, since Bill and Isabella didn’t have the same strong parental bond Dipper and Izzy shared, so of course he had been worrying about that. So far, Dipper didn’t think that he had to worry much about it as the conversation between his two blondes flowed naturally. 

After dinner, their daughter insisted on having Bill read her favorite book to her. The sight of the mighty demon king and a little girl sitting snugly together on his couch and turning pages in that old fairy tale book was strange but nothing Dipper would’ve missed for anything in the world. He found that he’d really love to get used to this new kind of domestic life, to seeing something so casual and feeling how special it was. He felt a hesitant happiness fill his heart and he fought hard to not let fear spread it’s poison into the mix. They had this evening. Nobody knew that the Pines still had the medal, nobody knew that they had opened the portal. So naturally, nobody could come and attack them. It was safe, safe to enjoy and enjoying it Dipper would. 

Somewhere along the Cinderella story, Izzy fell asleep and Bill insisted on bringing her to bed himself. Biting his lip, Dipper lead the way to her bedroom and watched from the doorway how Bill placed his daughter on her bed, tugged her in and kissed her goodnight on the forehead. In silence, the two parents went back to the living room and sat on the couch. 

“This was nice”, Bill spoke up after a while. His hand reached out and took Dipper’s slowly, giving him time to pull away from being hold. Not that Dipper wanted to and the small smile that tugged at Bill’s lips at that was worth more then gold.   
“Yeah”, Dipper agreed and looked down at their joined hands. How long had it been since they last had held hands like this?   
Bill’s thumb rubbed over Dipper’s knuckles, drawing an invisible pattern onto his skin.   
“You said something about talking though, right, Pine Tree?”  
The heaviness he had been pushing aside all evening came back down onto Dipper’s shoulders instantly. He nodded and took a deep breath, looking into the lit fireplace in front of them.   
“You said, that I took all choices away from you, didn’t give you a chance to find a way for us. I won’t deny it and I won’t deny how much my decision has… hurt me the past few years. I hope that you understand that I did it to protect my people”, Dipper said and looked up at Bill. “I even wanted to protect you.”  
Bill’s eyebrows rose. “Protect me?”  
“Of course! You can’t tell me that our relationship would have been more easily accepted on your side of this portal.”  
Bill looked into the fire thoughtfully. “There are… negative opinions about humans and relationships with humans in my world too, that’s right. But I don’t know if they would dare to openly fight me and the one I’d choose.”  
“Because you’re the mighty demon king, yeah. I remember that fact”, Dipper huffed and ignored the slightly displeased look on Bill’s face at having his title mocked a little. “But this is nothing we can’t say for sure. But it’s not what we should be discussing now anyway.”  
“Oh? What should be the topic of our conversation instead? Humor me, Pine Tree~” There was a playful tone in Bill’s voice, accompanied by a purr and Dipper had to hold back a shudder. Where did that mood come from all of a sudden? He didn’t object though, when he was pulled closer to that strong and warm chest next to himself. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I need to feel you right now”, Bill whispered into his ear and wrapped his arms more tightly around Dipper. “Please go on with our talking though.”  
This mixture of flirting, comforting and earnest was confusing the hell out of the brunette but he tried to focus anyway. This was kind of typical for Bill too, after all.   
“We should… talk about what we want now. And if it is possible to make it happen. But”, he said and pushed a little to look up and make sure that Bill knew how serious he was about what he was going to say next, “but if there is no one hundred percent dangerous proof plan, if there is no way that everyone of my family and the people important to me will be truly safe, then I can’t do this. Then I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure nothing will happen to them, do you understand?”  
“I understand. Doesn’t mean I have to like it, right? Because even if you say you want a waterproof plan, you do know that there is no way to be really sure, right? There’s always a little risk left”, Bill said and Dipper sighed, laying back down onto that firm chest.   
“I know. But I want to be as careful as possible...”

They sat in silence for a while and enjoyed simply being close to each other before Bill asked:   
“What is it that you want, Pine Tree?”  
For another short while, Dipper was silent. Then he asked a question that had been burning on his tongue for a while now, ever since Bill had entered his life again: “Do you even want me after all this time?”  
The brunette kept his eyes locked onto the fireplace, not really sure what to do. Sure, he had told Bill that he still loved him. But what if it wasn’t the same for Bill anymore?   
A warm finger with a sharp claw lifted his chin and turned his head, forcing Dipper to look into the other’s golden eyes.   
“That’s the most stupid thing I’ve ever heard you say, Pine Tree”, the demon king said and the look on his face seemed a little offended beneath all that fondness.   
“You can’t really hold it against me. I’m just a little, weak human after all.”  
“You might be human, but you’re definitely not weak. I would never chose someone with less power as my partner”, Bill stated with determination before he leaned in and pressed their lips together for a passionate kiss. And if Dipper’s heart had been struggling to keep up with all his emotions before, it was absolutely overwhelmed then. But he surely had his answer now.

*****************************

The result of that ‘talking’ was, that they decided on spending more of those family weekends in the forest together. And while Dipper wanted to make sure that they were on equal grounds with their feelings, Bill and Izzy got the chance to get to know each other and Izzy got to learn some more about her demonic heritage. According to Bill, the little girl had gotten a lot more from his side of the genetic pool then Dipper had been thinking.   
And then, one day, it was time for the next step of their plan. 

Taking a deep breath, Dipper squeezed his daughter’s hand a little while staring at the portal in front of them. For four months now, they had met up with Bill regularly. And now it was their turn to visit him. To say that Dipper was scared and nervous didn’t even scratch what was going on inside of him. But Bill had promised that they would be safe. That he would be waiting right on the other side and keep them safe. Well, and that he would kill anyone who dared to do as much as look at them wrongly but they would see about that when time came. Dipper wasn’t much of a fan of that ‘killing’ aspect after all and Bill knew that.

According to some reports he and Mabel had found at the library of Gravity Falls, they weren’t the first humans to enter the demon realm. But none of those old, dusty papers could have prepared Dipper and Izzy for what they saw when they stepped out of the portal on the other side. While everything looked strangely familiar, it also didn’t. Father and daughter stepped onto a meadow with dark blue grass and many different flowers. In front of them stood a high building that didn’t obey any physical laws (at least not those from their side of the portal) and above it all was a purple sky filled with pink clouds.   
“Daddy! Daddy!”, Izzy called out suddenly, her voice high with excitement. And when he followed her pointing fingers, his breath hitched. There were swarms of pastel colored lights floating around all over the meadow. They looked like fireflies but also not.   
“I think they come out of the castle!”, Izzy said and for a moment, Dipper was confused. This crazy tower thing in front of them wasn’t a castle, at least not in his opinion. But before he could voice his doubt, a familiar voice interrupted him.   
“Of course they do. They’re part of the welcoming ceremony after all”, Bill’s voice said but when they looked around, they couldn’t see the blonde demon.   
“Bill?”, Dipper called out, his nervousness coming back.   
“Welcome to my kingdom, Pine Tree and my little princess”, Bill said and then the fireflies started to flock and glow even brighter then before. And just when Dipper had to close his eyes because it got too bright, Bill stepped out of the swarm and the pretty little things disappeared.  
“Tata!”   
Izzy let go of Dipper’s hand and run up to her other father, jumped and hugged him. It made Dipper smile to see how close the two had grown over the past weeks. This was what he had wanted for his daughter. And moments like that strengthened the growing hope inside of him that maybe he had been wrong and that maybe they really could be a family. 

For the next two days, Bill showed them around his strange castle and the surroundings. He made sure that his two humans had everything they needed and wanted. And while there were disapproving looks from some of Bill’s soldiers and underlings, while there were snarky comments, there was also respect and acceptance. Many were even happy that their king now had an heir and someone caring for him now (though Dipper knew how cruel Bill could get at times and he couldn’t help but think that maybe many of the lower ranked demons hoped that he would make Bill Cipher a little softer).   
Within the next two months, their routine changed and now it were Dipper and Izzy who went across dimensions and visited. 

But of course…  
… their luck left them at some point. 

It had happened when he had been out, grocery shopping with Mabel and Izzy. Izzy’s birthday was coming up and she wanted to celebrate the day with a couple friends and her tata. Which meant that Dipper not only had to prepare a childproof party but also a demonproof one. He surprisingly didn’t worry too much about Bill. The demon king had promised to disguise his magic and behave and Dipper felt himself trusting that promise.   
Smiling, Dipper stopped at the next shelf to pick up some vegetables and fruits, Mabel and Izzy being over at the candy department. Out of habit, his hand came up and touched the medal he had started wearing again.

“There, that’s him!”

Confused, Dipper turned around and saw half a dozen bulky and angry looking men walk over to him.   
“Excuse me?”, he asked, trying to think of something he had done wrong or anyone he’d argued with recently. But nothing came to him, sadly also no way to escape whatever this was.   
“Are you sure that he is the one, Ma’am?”  
Behind the men, a smaller man in a straight and expensive looking suit stood, talking to a woman that looked painfully familiar – Mrs. Jones. But the woman wasn’t the lonely and attention seeking, friendly old lady from next door anymore. When her eyes zoomed in on Dipper, there was only hate burning inside of them.   
“What the hell is going on here?”, Dipper called out, feeling nervous and scared. He just hoped that Mabel and Izzy were safe and wouldn’t come back and get attacked too.   
“What’s going on? You know exactly what’s going on, Pines!”, Mrs. Jones hissed. “You still have that dangerous demonic medal and you still let those demons enter our world! I’ve seen it! I’ve seen you at your little house in the forest, getting comfy with your disgusting lover! And don’t get me started on your daughter!”  
“Mrs. Jones...”, the man next to her started, maybe meaning to soothe her, but she wouldn’t listen to him.   
“No! He let them into our world all those years ago! It’s his fault that those creatures are all over our world, hurting and killing humans every day! He, his family and this damn medal! That bastard even lied, said that he’d destroyed it! But I kept my eyes on him! I knew this was all a lie! And now he’s going to pay!”  
And just then, the first fist connected with Dipper’s face. 

**************************

Dipper sat up immediately as soon as he woke up. And regretted moving so fast instantly. Groaning, he held his head. His guts, and his whole body really, were so sore. But he needed to know what had happened to Izzy and Mabel. He needed…  
“Pine Tree, no! You need to lay down and rest.”   
Bill? What was he doing here? Irritated, Dipper looked up at the blonde when he entered the room, walking over and pushing Dipper back down onto his bed.   
“Izzy? Mabel?” Damn was it painful to talk with a split lip.  
“They are fine. Izzy called me when they got back to your place. And made me promise to not go after those… peasants.” Bill clenched his fists, blood dripping down from where his nails bit into his palms.   
Dipper sighed in relief and reached out to take Bill’s hand.   
“Sorry”, he apologized lowly. “Should have been more careful.”  
“This is not your fault, Pine Tree. Now rest, we’ll talk about this later.”  
To tired to argue, Dipper laid back down and closed his eyes. The last thing he felt was Bill laying down next to him and pulling him into a warm embrace. Then, the brunette was out of it again. 

A couple days later, Dipper had made up his mind. He had known that getting back into a relationship with Bill was dangerous, he had known that there always was a risk. But now, he knew that he didn’t want to hide anymore, didn’t want to give up on it again. He was not going to repeat the mistake he’d made twelve years ago. But he was also not going to let his daughter or anyone get hurt. So when Dipper was better, the Pines and Bill Cipher made a plan.   
Since Mabel had always wanted to move to a bigger city and open a larger store for her fashion, she would finally do that. And Dipper and Izzy would move in with Bill. They would live at Bill’s kingdom, something the demon had offered a while ago already. Dipper had been hesitant, thinking about how Izzy just had made friends, started school and everything. But in the end, he knew that there were ways his daughter could still learn whatever she needed to, and much more, at the other side of the portal. In safety. And she was always easily making new friends too.  
When that was decided, they packed what they wanted to take with them, said goodbye to Mabel (they would still visit her, of course) and went through the portal again, leaving behind humanity. 

**************************

That night, when they had brought their daughter to bed, Dipper felt relieved like never before. They were a real family now. Living together, safe and sound. The happiness he felt made him giggle.  
“Pine Tree?”, Bill asked, head propped up onto his elbow.   
“It’s nothing”, Dipper said and looked up at his demon king, smiling brightly. “Just happy.”  
Bill smiled back at him. “That’s good to hear...”  
Dipper frowned at the somehow different tone in the other’s voice. Nudging Bill, he asked: “What is it?”  
Bill laid back down and pulled Dipper’s head up to rest on his chest. His clawed fingers moved carefully through his soft hair. “I was wondering… if it wasn’t for Izzy, would we’ve gotten back together?”  
“I… “ Leaving the answer unfinished, Dipper swallowed. Originally, he had planned on never contacting Bill again. And maybe he really would already have destroyed the medal if it wasn’t for Izzy. Those dark thoughts clawed at Dipper’s heart and he swallowed again. His fingers dug the sheets of their bed. Lips kissing the top of his head distracted him a little though.   
“I’m sorry Pine Tree. Let’s not think about it anymore, hm? ‘What if’s don’t matter anyway.”  
“Right...”, Dipper agreed shakily and turned some to look at his lover. For a moment they just looked at each other, then Dipper leaned down and kissed Bill.   
“I love you”, Dipper whispered against the other’s lips before diving in for another kiss. Passion turned heated and soon Bill rolled them around, pinning Dipper down beneath him.   
“I love you too, Pine Tree. And I’ll never let you go again. I’ll make you mine completely~”   
There was a playful growl at the end of that sentence. Raising an eyebrow, Dipper asked: “Make me yours, hm? How so?”  
Kissing Dipper again, Bill answered: “I want you to be my… royal consort.”  
Blinking, the brunette stared up at his lover. “Royal consort? As in… marrying you?”  
Smirking at the blush that crept over Dipper’s face, Bill nodded. “Yes. Will you marry me, Pine Tree?”  
For a moment, Dipper just stared. But then he basically threw himself at Bill, kissing him heatedly and saying “yes” again and again between kisses.   
This was pure happiness. Marrying the man he loved, raising their daughter together, being a family. It was everything Dipper had ever wanted and so much more. And he loved it. 

~*End!*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think :) I'm always grateful for comments/ideas and so on XD


End file.
